Liar Liar
by thatonegleeaccount
Summary: Kurt is alone in New York when Rachel and Finn get engaged. He makes it his mission to find someone. Blaine is in a toxic relationship in New York and best friends with Finn. What will happen to the pair when Sue introduces the pair...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thatonegleeaccount here. I am attempting to write up the AU I have been working on! So here is my attempt :)**

**Kurt**

Kurt's phone buzzed and he looked down, sighed and typed out a response: "Wouldn't miss it for the world, so happy for you two!"

Of course, that wasn't true, he hated the fact that everyone had found someone and were getting married. First Brittany and Santana. Now Rachel and Finn. Of course, he loved both Rachel and Finn to bits but he couldn't help but feel like he would never find someone of his own. Sighing he looked at the phone as some comments from his friends appeared:

"We will be there"

"Can't wait to welcome you two to the married life!"

Ouch…

"I'm coming. I always knew you could do it Finchel"

A ship name. That's what Kurt wanted in high school, someone he could have a ship name with. Of course, he had friendships; Hummelberry (him and Rachel) and Kurtcedes (him and Mercedes) but it wasn't the same as having someone who would love and desire him. Some days Kurt was just very lonely.

**Blaine**

Blaine woke up to Sebastian staring at him from across the room. He was angry, that was obvious.

"What now Sebastian?" he asks,

"I found those messages. You went on a date" Sebastian replies. Anger flashes in his eyes and his gaze doesn't falter from Blaine's.

"I went on a date?" Blaine was confused and annoyed that Sebastian was quizzing him when he had just woken up (even though it was around 3 in the afternoon).

"Yes you did. With Elliot" He replies, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice

"Elliot is my friend Sebastian. Don't jump to conclusions just because I am friends with another guy. You can't control my life." Blaine was irritated and just wanted him to leave. "Get out, calm down and then come back to me."

Sebastian leaves slamming the door behind him and with that Blaine slumps onto his bed. Once upon a time he was in love with Sebastian, but now their relationship was just cold and bitter. No spark left. Checking the time, he could see he had 2 hours before his meeting with Finn and his brother to be at Callbacks. With a sigh he started to get ready.

**There will be more and a lot more drama and action than the AU I posted as I have more freedom :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**enjoy the second chapter**

**Kurt**

Kurt checked the time and looked towards the door of scandals. With a sigh he turned back to his drink, Finn was late – again. He thought about leaving when his stepbrother walked through the door, followed by a shiny black haired guy. Kurt cringed as he knew just by a glance that his hair was probably as stiff as a helmet from the gel he wore. Finn walked up to the table and knocked over one of the glasses,

"Oops." He says, "Kurt, I would like to introduce you to my buddy Blaine."

Blaine offered a hand which Kurt took smiling – _dapper and cute_, he thought. He gasped when he felt a bolt of electricity pass through them. He looked up and saw that Blaine had felt it. Moving quickly on he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Kurt. Finns step-brother."

Blaine smiled shyly and sat down next to him. A waiter came over and took their orders as Kurt tried to work out whether this mysterious Blaine was straight or not. He noticed a bracelet on his wrist and thought there was no harm in testing the waters.

"Nice bracelet." Kurt said and Blaine's head shot up like he had been coming out of thought. Looking down he showed Kurt the full gold charm.

"My boyfriend gave it to me for our six-month anniversary." Blaine replied, smiling slightly as he told him about that day.

Kurt inwardly sighed as he listened to yet another person telling him about their active love life. Just another reminder to him.

He zoned back in suddenly as he heard Blaine mention the word problems.

"But it's not the same anymore sadly. Have you ever had it when the spark just goes?"

Kurt nodded, a clear lie as he had no idea what Blaine was talking about.

"I feel like I should keep trying though. He was my first boyfriend after all. I'm sorry, I just met you and here I am spilling all of my relationship problems to you." Blaine flushed and ducked his head.

"Hey, no its alright. You've got to let it out to someone." Kurt smiled and put his hand on Blaine's arm to comfort him, only to snap it back and hide another gasp as another shock ran up through his hand. He sought out Blaine's eyes to try and see if he had felt it, only to find him staring at Kurt looking slightly dazed. Breaking the moment Finn coughed behind them,

"As much as I hate to break up flirting, I have to steal Kurt for a duet on stage."

And with that Kurt found himself being dragged away by his stepbrother.

**Blaine**

As Blaine lay in bed that night, he couldn't help his thoughts pondering over Finns brother. He had felt that spark when they first shook hands and judging by the gasp he heard from Kurt, he had felt it as well. It was strange, but he felt an immediate attraction to that boy. Nothing he had ever felt with Sebastian. _Maybe the universe is trying to tell me something _he thought to himself. He had thought about ending things with Sebastian for a few weeks now and if tonight was any indication, he should do it soon. His phone buzzed beside him and he sighed as he read the new message from Sebastian. He needed to stop this!

"So, who was with you and Finn. I don't recognise him from NYU?"

Filled with exasperation as he knew where this conversation was heading, he tapped out a reply

"Oh, that's his brother Kurt Hummel. He graduated from NYADA"

His phoned pinged instantly

"So, he's just a friend?"

Blaine laughed as he had predicted this

"Yes, I met him last night. Do you not trust me?" best to be direct with this situation

"Yes I do trust you. It's just after what happened last time…"

Blaine wanted to say _oh when you barged into my apartment and accused me of cheating by going to coffee with a friend who I have known for years?! _But he refrained as he knew it would only ager his boyfriend

"I didn't cheat on you Sebastian. It was just coffee with a friend. Stop being so paranoid and trust me!"

With that Blaine turned off his phone and turned over to attempt to get some sleep.

**and that concludes the second chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three... :D**

**Kurt**

Kurt groaned and slapped his alarm for the fifth time that morning and buried his head underneath the pillow to avoid the sunlight that was creeping into his room. Trying to get back to sleep he heard Rachel screeching her vocal warmups in the shower. Giving up on the prospect of a lie in that Thursday he dragged himself out of bed to get ready for the day.

"Morning Kurt!" Rachel said when she came out of the shower and saw him eating breakfast.

"Morning banshee" Kurt replied. He was not a morning person.

"I saw there was a cute guy on your twitter last night. Anything interesting happen there?" Kurt groaned but he saw the gleam in Rachel's eyes, this meant she would not relent until she got all of the gossip.

"His name is Blaine. You know full well who he is, he's Finn's best friend." Kurt replied – irritated already.

"Yea I know." Rachel replied smirking slightly, "But you didn't answer my question. Did anything happen?"

"No Rachel! He's taken anyway…" he quickly moved on hoping and praying that Rachel didn't catch the slip up. But Rachel being Rachel did. Arching an eyebrow, she moved quickly forwards until she was right in front of Kurt.

"Anyway...?" staring at him straight in the eye Kurt wished that his best friend didn't know _all_ of his tells. Rachel gasped and Kurt inwardly groaned. "You like him! Oh my god." She squealed.

"Yes, fine." Kurt cursed himself for blushing so easily. "Now let's drop this and never speak of this topic again." With that Kurt exited the room with Rachel giggling crazily behind him.

Yes, he found Blaine cute and there was definitely something shared between them, but it didn't mean he was available or interested in Kurt as well. _Anyway, he could be a good friend_ Kurt concluded and pulled out his phone to text Blaine.

Smiling two minutes later, grabbed his coat and yelled he was going out to Rachel before heading to the Spotlight diner where Blaine worked.

**Blaine **

"Fifteen minutes Blaine!" yelled his manager as he took his third break that day, "and this is your last one today. No excuses."

But not even his manager yelling at him could dampen Blaine's mood. He was about to meet _Kurt_, the boy he could not stop thinking about ever since he met him at scandals a few nights ago. They had been meeting every day since. Being with Kurt just felt _right, _more right than he and Sebastian ever felt. The little voice inside his head piped up again: _maybe Sebastian isn't the one after all_. Pushing it aside he focused on not becoming a jelly mess when Kurt walked in.

"Boo!" came a high voice behind him and Blaine smiled.

"Hey Kurt." He replied and Kurt's face lit up in a way that made Blaine's heart skip a beat or two.

Looking back on that lunch that night Blaine felt his face break into a smile for the umpteenth time that day. Rolling over he plugged in his headphones and added all of the songs Kurt told him he sung that day – something he had been doing since they started meeting. Nothing could dampen his mood; until Sebastian texted him.

"Hey stranger"

"What Sebastian." Blaine felt the familiar irritation come to his chest.

"just… I miss you"

"ok?" Blaine had a low tolerance that night – after such a perfect day why did Sebastian have to ruin it

_Sure, you should be thinking this about the person you supposedly love? _Questioned that voice again. Pushing it aside once again Blaine looked back at his phone as it buzzed.

"Want to meet tomorrow?" except this time it wasn't from Sebastian. It was from Kurt and Blaine felt his heart jump once again until his phone buzzed again.

"I have reservations for a romantic lunch for two tomorrow? I miss you" Blaine sighed and realised he would have to make a choice. Sebastian (his boyfriend that he loved) or Kurt – but Kurt was special, he couldn't place it yet but he felt right.

**hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ayyyy look finally chapter 4! enjoy my fellow Klainers and Gleeks :D**

**Kurt**

Kurt's alarm blared through the apartment as Rachel came running into his room with a pillow, throwing it at him and yelling for him to turn it off.

"Be appreciative. Its only this early so I can set up your Bachelorette party before I go to the set for recordings." Kurt managed to mumble in reply, wincing as Rachel squealed in response.

Groaning he lay back into bed and put a pillow over his head as a sign for Rachel to leave. Kurt could feel himself smile as he remembered that he wasn't alone whilst planning all of these events, he had Blaine by his side. What was unusual about their meets, is that whenever they accidently brushed past one another Kurt could feel the bolt of electricity pass through them. The problem is that he had no idea if Blaine felt them too as his face was blank during these encounters. Even if it didn't develop into something more, Kurt was appreciative of their friendship and would never want to ruin it – he knew Blaine had a boyfriend anyway.

Kurt felt a sink into his mattress and pealing the pillow away he saw Rachel smiling at him.

"What" he said sharply

"its time to organise! Yesterday you told me to keep nagging you until you got up as today is very important." Kurt groaned at the memory and regretted it instantly. Throwing the eiderdown off him along with his duvet he shivered in the wintry breeze that was flowing in through the window. Getting up he walked over to it and closed it carefully watching Rachel staring at him as he did so.

"the longer you stare, the longer this will take." He pointed out and Rachel pouted, "I have to get dressed anyway. Go make breakfast."

Rachel did as she was told and whilst Kurt was picking out an outfit for the day, he could smell chocolate pancakes wafting in past the thin material dividers from the kitchen. Smiling he remembered that chocolate was Blaine's favourite cronut flavour… _Stop thinking about him! It will never happen _the small voice piped up and Kurt pushed it down. With a heavy sigh he walked out to start his day.

**Blaine**

"Go away Sebastian" Blaine yelled. This was a perfect way to start the day. He wondered how the rest of it would go and his thoughts almost once again wondered to kurt before he heard a reply screamed back at him.

"I hate you Blaine. It's a wonder I ever dated you in the first place!" he could hear heavy footsteps running down the hall and Blaine took a seat on the corner of his bed. This was all so real now, he had thought of breaking up with Sebastian but never had it ever become reality. He started to become.. _hopeful?_ And almost _relieved _until his phone buzzed with a long apology from Sebastian about how he would start to work on his trust issues that his father caused and he was so sorry and never meant what he said. _Great, your stuck with him and will never be able to be with Kurt - _groaning angrily he forcefully pushed down the little voice in his head and set his mind to thinking about the night he had ahead of him.

He started to smile as he remembered all of the meet ups he and Kurt had had about the planning of Rachel's bachelorette part. The slight brushes their knees had encountered. The spark that had followed. The spark that went all over his body and set his mind alight. The spark that made his heart skip a few beats every time he thought of it, or even Kurt. Was he in love? He had never felt like this with Sebastian so maybe he was in love with Kurt.

_I, Blaine Devon Anderson, am in love with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

Suddenly the night could not come any slower.

**hehehehhe this is funner than the AU on instagram. **


	5. Chapter 5

_ayyyy here we are with another chapter (finally). i know im sorry guys i was busy..._

**Kurt**

Blaine entered the part about twenty minutes after the party, and when he did my breath caught in my throat.

"Hi there" he said smiling at me

"hey" I murmured in response

Of course, Rachel then had to come over and yell at us to stop flirting and get on with the party and she was impatient. Blaine turned away quickly but I smiled when I saw that his cheeks were tinged with a light pink blush. Rachel saw and winked at me causing my own scattered blush to form its way up my neck.

Clearing my throat, I yelled at the room

"Alright eager partiers! Lets gets this bachelorette party started" with that Santana whooped in response. As I explained where we were going out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blaine frowning at his phone before he huffed angrily and stuffed it in his pocket. _I will have to ask him about that later _I thought to myself before turning my attention back to what I was actually saying

"We will all be going to a disco room – with alcohol Santana" Kurt chuckled to himself cutting Santana off before she could ask "but there is a twist you will get to see when we get there. Here are the travel arrangements as I have organised four cars; Blaine, Rachel, Brittany, Santana and I will be in one. Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Puck and Quinn will be in the other." Kurt smirked as he heard murmurs of agreement travel across the room before Rachel yelled out in protest

"great! So I have to be a third wheel on the way there. How great" this brought out another blush from Kurt before Blaine quickly interjected crashing Kurt down to reality

"Kurt and I are not dating Rachel; I can assure you." Rachel smirked at that

"Well you may as well be considering the way you two act around each other"

"Shut up Rachel" I whispered harshly in her ear "he has a boyfriend."

I darted a glance at Blaine only to find he had walked away to the car quickly with his head down.

_Great… this is going to be an interesting car ride._

**Blaine**

I couldn't believe Rachel. Saying that Kurt and I acted like we were dating so casually. She knows that Finn knows who my boyfriend is. If word got to him about Rachel's comment then all hell would break loose.

We got into the car and there was an uncomfortable silence as Kurt looked up at me expecting me to sit next to him. Biting my lip, I sat next to him and forced a smile. Relief washed over me when he smiled back and we slid into a comfortable small talk.

"Ok let's go Kurtie" whined Rachel an hour later when we had reached our destination. I smirked at Kurt when Rachel called him Kurtie and he just blushed and hurried out of the car.

"Hurry up then!" Kurt called as he quickly moved his way to the entrance of the dance room. Grinning at the group, who were restlessly moving in front of him, he opened the door.

I looked in and was taken aback in shock at the sight in front of me. there were bubble machines hung on the ceiling, joined with disco lights. Outfits for each person that were carefully tailored for their size and style were laid out on hangers. Kurt pushed everyone towards the edge of the room where there were doors with everyone names in and told them to get changed quickly so he could get the party started. With excited murmurs dancing around the room everyone got ready quickly and were greeted with tables filled with food that had been hurriedly put into the room when they were getting changed.

"Lets get this party started!" Kurt yelled and music started blasting from the stereos around the room…

Looking back on the night he had just shared with his new friends Blaine smiled to himself. His phone beeped and saw posts on Instagram. He typed in a quick comment on a few of them, turned off his phone and quickly fell into a steady and deep sleep.

_Buzz… Buzz… Buzz_

Blaine's phone would not be quiet and with a groan he picked up his phone, squinting in the new lights.

It was Sebastian. Surprise, surprise. Oh and look he was accusing him of cheating again. What. A. big. Surprise.

Then it hit him. Sebastian was not healthy for Blaine. He needed to end it.

So he did and a wave of relief washed over him, it felt like a weight had just been lifted from Blaine's shoulders and he sighed happily and settled back into a steady sleep.

_had such a block when writing Blaine's part until about ten minutes ago when i decided to force myself to write otherwise i would never get it done._

_hope you enjoyed x_


End file.
